<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[NHS] 03 ~ Five before Samhain by Asukla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134434">[NHS] 03 ~ Five before Samhain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla'>Asukla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NHS ~ Nova High School [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, NHS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NHS ~ Nova High School [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/gifts">aletheialoki</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elysium-D">Elysium-D</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Guardala bene, dai. Sembra un cappello da cuoco.<br/>
«Quella è un punto interrogativo.»<br/>
«Quell’altra lì è un cavallo al galoppo!»<br/>
«È vero. E guarda a destra. È un gatto. Lì vicino c’è il gomitolo, vedi?»<br/>
«Ah... Hai ragione, eccolo lì! E la striscia sembra la zampetta allungata.»<br/>
«Esatto. Tocca a te, adesso.»<br/>
«Okay, aspetta. Ah! Ecco, vedi quella lì? Quella ha la forma di uno stranissimo sommergibile... O di un grosso pene.»<br/>
Dopo un brevissimo secondo di silenzio, Esthian e Ysaelin scoppiarono a ridere come matti. Distesi su un telo di stoffa leggero color verde acqua, avevano trascorso l’ultimo quarto d’ora a fissare il cielo dove le nuvole bianche scorrevano veloci, trascinate dal vento, e avevano trovato in esse le forme più strane. Ysaelin ne era stata deliziata. Nessuno si fermava mai a guardare le nuvole con lei.<br/>
«Ysa!» si lamentò Esthian, pur non riuscendo a smettere di ridere. Aveva preso un po’ di colore sulle guance e stava coprendo gli occhi con la mano – un vano tentativo di nascondere il proprio divertimento.<br/>
«Che c’è?! È vero! Guarda là!» Ysaelin lo scrollò per una spalla finché lui, arrendendosi, tornò a guardare il cielo. Un attimo dopo stavano ridendo di nuovo entrambi, ignari delle occhiate interrogative che stavano ricevendo dagli altri studenti del Nova High School.<br/>
Il cortile era pieno di gente, ma era come se ci fossero solo loro due; come se quel telo verde acqua fosse, in realtà, una specie di zattera magica, capace di tenerli ben distanti dalla grigia e cupa realtà di tutti i giorni.<br/>
«Tu sei matta» disse lui, la punta delle orecchie ancora rossa come un pomodoro maturo.<br/>
«E ne vado fiera!» ribatté Ysaelin. Si girò su un fianco in direzione di Esthian, puntellandosi su un gomito, poi gli afferrò il polso per controllare che ora fosse dal suo orologio. Sbuffò. La pausa pranzo era quasi finita e a loro sarebbe toccato rientrare in classe entro una decina minuti.<br/>
«È quasi ora, mh?» le chiese Esthian. Quando la vide annuire arricciò le labbra, segno che dispiaceva anche a lui. «Peccato. È una bella giornata, si sta bene fuori.»<br/>
«Non me ne parlare. Andrei via adesso, senza pensarci. Vieni con me?»<br/>
Esthian le sorrise, lanciandole un’occhiata eloquente. Non avrebbe mai lasciato la scuola prima della fine dell’ultima lezione – un po’ perché era troppo un bravo ragazzo per farlo, un po’ perché i suoi genitori non erano tipi da accogliere un’assenza ingiustificata con una scrollata di spalle.<br/>
Ysaelin non aveva ancora mai visto i signori Klepsydron ma, per quel poco che aveva detto Esthian a riguardo, doveva trattarsi di gente tutta d’un pezzo, flessibile quanto un palo della luce. Tutto il contrario della sua famiglia.<br/>
«Okay, okay. Resto io a farti compagnia a scuola.»<br/>
«Che gentile.»<br/>
«Lo so. Sono un fottuto angioletto.» Ridacchiarono entrambi, di nuovo. «Che farai stasera? A parte studiare, intendo.»<br/>
Esthian, che aveva appena aperto bocca, la richiuse subito. Dovette riflettere una manciata di secondi per risponderle con parole diverse: «Preparo gli schemi per il tuo ripasso di matematica.»<br/>
«Ewww! Ma dico, sul serio?! Hai quattordici anni-»<br/>
«Quasi quindici» intervenne lui prontamente. «Sono di gennaio.»<br/>
«Peggio ancora! Hai quasi quindici anni! I tuoi programmi serali non possono prevedere solo studiare e preparare gli appunti per lo studio di qualcun altro. Così non va bene.» Ysaelin storse le labbra, una smorfia contrariata. «Devo trascinarti fuori con me – e porca miseria, giuro che lo farò! Trova il modo di convincere i tuoi a lasciarti uscire.»<br/>
«Per andare dove?»<br/>
«Ti porterò allo Shard! Ma non stasera.»<br/>
«Okay. Che succede stasera?» domandò lui.<br/>
«Mi vedo con Andy Lee. Te lo ricordi? Quello che è passato lunedì pomeriggio, col pick-up tutto scassato.»<br/>
«Con gli occhi verdi e l’accento strano.»<br/>
«Esatto!» Ysaelin sogghignò con una buona dose di malizia e soddisfazione. «Mi porta a fare un giro. Ci fermiamo nella piazzola panoramica sulla costa. Sai questo che vuol dire?»<br/>
Come succedeva ogni volta che si parlava di sesso, le guance di Esthian si colorarono di rosso. Per Ysaelin, che trattava l’argomento con la stessa naturale tranquillità con cui parlava del meteo previsto per l’indomani, la cosa era deliziosamente divertente.<br/>
«Dai, non fare quella faccia!» gli disse, pungolandogli una spalla con l’indice.<br/>
«Quale faccia?» provò a ribattere lui, con quell’aria da cucciolo timido che si portava sempre appresso.<br/>
«Quella.»<br/>
«Ma è la mia.»<br/>
«È la tua faccia da “Ysa sta parlando di sesso e mi vergogno”.»<br/>
«Oh, smettila!» Esthian si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani e a lei sfuggì una risata acuta e spontanea. Si sforzò di arginarla solo quando il ragazzino trovò il coraggio di incrociare di nuovo il suo sguardo. «Senti, posso farti una domanda?» esordì lui.<br/>
«Certo.»<br/>
«È una cosa un po’ personale. Insomma, se non vuoi dirmela perché non sono affari miei, non mi offendo.»<br/>
«Spara, dai! Ora sono curiosa.»<br/>
«Come mai esci con Andy Lee? Le cose non vanno bene con Will?»<br/>
Lo sguardo di Ysaelin, da attento che era, si fece confuso. «...Eh? Will chi?»<br/>
«Will Dayfire.»<br/>
«Ah. E che c’entra lui col fatto che stasera devo uscire?»<br/>
«B-beh...» Esthian arrossì di nuovo. «Pensavo... I-insomma, credevo che voi due foste una coppia. No-non state insieme?»<br/>
Quell’idea fu così esilarante che Ysaelin, in preda alla ridarella più contagiosa ed incontrollata, crollò di nuovo distesa sul telo, le braccia strette attorno all’addome che ben presto iniziò a dolerle. Esthian la fissò sconcertato, ammutolito, finché lei non fu di nuovo in grado di parlare.<br/>
«Oddio, mi fanno male gli addominali!» si lamentò. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, tanto aveva riso, e i muscoli del volto indolenziti.<br/>
«Ho detto qualcosa di molto stupido?» domandò il ragazzino, che ora le stava seduto accanto a gambe incrociate. Aveva la fronte corrugata, e nel suo sguardo c’era un misto di imbarazzo e disagio che riempì Ysaelin di senso di colpa.<br/>
Esthian era quel tipo di persona capace di entrare nella vita altrui in punta di piedi, scalzo, per non fare rumore. Non ficcanasava mai e le sue domande – ne faceva sempre poche, per timore di risultare invadente – erano mirate, sinceramente interessate ma mai indiscrete. Chissà quanto a lungo doveva aver trattenuto quell’interrogativo prima di trovare il coraggio di tirarlo fuori.<br/>
«Scusami» disse Ysaelin. «Non ridevo di te. È che l’idea di me e Will che facciamo coppia fissa è così ridicola da morirci soffocati.»<br/>
«Addirittura?» Esthian sembrò sorpreso. «È una persona così pessima?»<br/>
«No, macché!» Anche lei si tirò su a sedere. «È un tipo a posto, se sai come prenderlo. Ci ho pomiciato duro qualche volta lo scorso anno, e ora che ha smesso di trattarti male potrei anche valutare l’idea di ripetere l’esperienza. Ma la cosa finisce qui. Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare coppia fissa con lui, come con nessun altro. È la prima cosa che metto in chiaro quando frequento qualcuno. Divertimento? Sì, volentieri. Accollo duraturo? Anche no, grazie.»<br/>
«Oh. Ho capito.»<br/>
Ysaelin era certa che Esthian avesse capito sul serio. Per quanto acerbo nel trattare certi argomenti – e timido, per gli dèi, timido oltre ogni misura! – aveva quel raro livello di comprensione ed empatia che a troppi suoi coetanei mancava. Forse era anche per questo che si sentiva così legata a lui, nonostante fossero così diversi e si conoscessero da appena un mese. <br/>
«Ah, già che si parla di Will Dayfire» esordì lei, «ho visto che oggi ti ha salutato. E senza neanche storpiarti il cognome!»<br/>
«Già.» Esthian abbozzò un sorrisetto.<br/>
«Sono contenta, anche perché stavo iniziando a stufarmi di quell’atteggiamento ostile nei tuoi confronti. Se avesse continuato su quei binari, mi sarebbe toccato mettergli un peperoncino nelle mutande.»<br/>
«...Cosa?»<br/>
«Lo avevo già avvisato, però! Solo perché siamo amici.»<br/>
«...» La confusione sul volto del ragazzino era palese. «Peperoncino nelle mutande, eh? Estremo...»<br/>
«Avevo delle alternative, ma erano tutte peggiori» disse lei. Esthian sgranò gli occhi e Ysaelin gli rivolse un sorriso ampio, da squalo. «Non cambiamo discorso, però. Che è successo? Cos’è che gli ha fatto cambiare idea?»<br/>
«Niente...» Inizialmente sembrò dubbioso se condividere o meno. La sua indecisione, per fortuna, durò solo una manciata di secondi. «L’altro ieri sera, quando tu eri con Amanda, l’ho incontrato per strada.»<br/>
Oh, adesso si cominciava a ragionare! «A-ah! E che è successo? Ti ha detto qualcosa? Ti ha dato addosso?»<br/>
«No. In realtà mi sono avvicinato io. Si era fatto male alla mano, parecchio, così ho pensato di aiutarlo. L’ho medicato. Ho anche provato la preghiera a Iaso, sai?»<br/>
Ysaelin inspirò, poi trattenne il fiato per un istante. Quel ragazzino era troppo buono per vivere nel mondo reale. Se qualcuno si fosse rivolto a lei nel modo in cui Will aveva parlato ad Esthian, altro che coccole e medicazioni! «Hai sacrificato le tue energie. Sei stato più che gentile.»<br/>
Esthian si strinse nelle spalle, come se si fosse trattato di una cosa di poco conto. «Deve aver apprezzato, comunque» proseguì, «perché ieri mattina mi ha tirato fuori da una situazione un po’ spinosa e ha iniziato a chiamarmi col cognome giusto.»<br/>
«Vorrei ben vedere...» Le randellate sui denti, in caso contrario. «E che mi dici della preghiera? Ha funzionato?»<br/>
«Credo di sì.» Gli angoli delle labbra di Esthian si piegarono timidamente verso l’alto. Sembrava quasi che non si sentisse in diritto di ammettere quel successo. «Oggi non aveva nemmeno la fasciatura. Sembrava stare abbastanza bene.»<br/>
«Ero sicura che quell’invocazione ti sarebbe riuscita!» Ysaelin fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato, soddisfatta come una mamma chioccia. La sua espressione gioiosa, però, scemò non appena la campanella ricordò ad entrambi che la pausa pranzo era finita.<br/>
Svogliata, la ragazza si alzò in piedi e aiutò Esthian a piegare il telo verde acqua, poi corse con lui verso l’edificio scolastico. Avevano appena imboccato il corridoio quando si ricordò improvvisamente di una domanda che voleva assolutamente porre all’amico.<br/>
«Dimmi un po’, come si è fatto male Will?» Esthian, colto alla sprovvista, esitò, e lei ne approfittò per incalzarlo. «Ha fatto tutto da solo, vero? Tipo che ha scazzottato con il finestrino di un’auto, o con un palo della luce, o con un muro a caso.»<br/>
«Uhm... Non ho visto. S-sai, non c’ero quando è successo. Sono arrivato dopo.»<br/>
Per Ysaelin, quella fu una risposta più che sufficiente, e le strappò tanto una scrollata di testa quanto una risatina. Certe cose non cambiavano mai.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megan Spence sedeva su una delle panchine che costeggiavano il sentiero – una striscia lastricata in pietra che attraversava il cortile interno e curvava tra tavoli e panche di legno, fino all’ingresso più vicino del Nova High School. Era circondata di amiche, le stesse con cui aveva legato l’anno prima, e il loro vociare arrivava lontano, squillante e allegro. I capelli neri, sciolti sulle spalle, ondeggiavano al vento come i petali di un fiore. Noa immaginò di toccarli come aveva fatto decine e decine di volte. Come non faceva da diverse settimane.<br/>
«Tu che ne pensi?»<br/>
Gli ci volle un secondo di troppo per capire che quella domanda era rivolta a lui. A fatica, si costrinse a staccare gli occhi dalla sagoma sottile di Megan Spence per rivolgerli verso Seth Montgomery. Lo vide seguire la stessa traiettoria del suo sguardo fino alle panchine per poi tornare su di lui, con un sorriso ampio che non gli piacque granché.<br/>
«Non hai ascoltato una parola di quello che ho detto, vero?»<br/>
«No» ammise Noa. «Mi dispiace.»<br/>
Seth alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ma possibile che ancora ci stai sotto? Bello, lascia stare, dai. Non ne vale la pena.»<br/>
<em>La fai facile, tu...</em> – pensò Noa, restando però a bocca chiusa. Megan aveva deciso di fare un paso indietro e di lasciarlo dopo sei mesi di idillio, all’inizio dell’estate, più o meno in concomitanza con la fine del precedente anno scolastico. Lui, che ancora si domandava il perché di quella decisione, non era riuscito a passare oltre – non ancora, almeno.<br/>
I suoi compagni di classe saltavano da una ragazza all’altra con la stessa facilità con cui cambiavano stazione alla radio, ma lui non ci riusciva.<br/>
Un bel visetto non era mai stato sufficiente – anche se magari aiutava ad attirare la sua attenzione iniziale – perché Noa, tendenzialmente, mirava a qualcosa in più di mezzo metro di lingua in gola e del diritto di far passare la mano sotto la maglietta di una ragazza: sperava in un po’ di sintonia, un certo livello di connessione. Portare una ragazza alla piazzola sulla costa – o all’<em>Overlook</em>, come ormai tutti chiamavano quel posto – tanto per divertirsi un po’, una volta o due, non gli bastava. L’idea della coppia duratura gli piaceva molto di più rispetto a quella di una botta e via.<br/>
A lungo andare, anche gli altri lo avevano notato. Durante gli allenamenti alcuni suoi compagni di squadra lo prendevano bonariamente in giro. Popolare com’era – gentile, mediamente bravo nello studio, playmaker e capitano eletto dei Nova Gales, la squadra di basket del liceo – non poteva mettersi a fare pure il romantico. Quante occasioni da sogno avrebbe perso?<br/>
C’erano giorni in cui Noa ignorava quelle battute. Altre volte ci rideva sopra; altre ancora rifletteva se non ci fosse un fondo di verità, se non si stesse impuntando stupidamente su qualcosa che avrebbe potuto abbracciare più avanti, senza negarsi ora tutta una serie di esperienze irripetibili. Delle volte ne era solo infastidito, e oggi era uno di quei giorni.<br/>
«Ci sono un sacco di ragazze più carine» disse Seth, scrollandolo leggermente per le spalle mentre si soffiava via una ciocca di capelli castani dal viso. «Trovatene un’altra.»<br/>
«Non mi interessa cercarmene un’altra.»<br/>
«Lo dici solo perché non ti guardi intorno.»<br/>
Stavolta fu il turno di Noa di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Megan Spence non era sostituibile come un paio di batterie esaurite. Era speciale.<br/>
«Per dire» continuò Seth, «guarda là!» Gli passò un braccio accanto alla faccia e indicò qualcosa. Noa seguì la punta del suo indice finché nel suo campo visivo non comparve Brandy Young. Aveva quindici anni, un anno più piccola rispetto a loro due, ma non sembrava affatto visto il sapiente uso di trucco – interessante ma non volgare – e di vestiario alla moda.<br/>
Brandy, notando i movimenti di Seth Montgomery, si voltò nella loro direzione e li guardò per un istante, la fronte leggermente aggrottata. Alzò una mano per salutare entrambi e Seth si affrettò a ricambiare. Quando venne colpito alla nuca da uno schiaffetto, fece lo stesso anche Noa.<br/>
«Dimmi se non è fantastica!»<br/>
«È molto carina» concesse Noa. Ma Megan Spence era meglio.<br/>
Seth, quasi gli avesse letto nella testa, gli scoccò un’occhiata di rimprovero: «È molto più figa di Megan. Se non sei d’accordo, forse dovresti metterti gli occhiali.»<br/>
Noa iniziò ad agitarsi sulla panca. Ma che voleva da lui? «Allora vai e chiedile di uscire» incalzò, sperando di dargli un’idea e di levarselo dai piedi. L’altro gli rispose qualcosa, ma lui non lo ascoltò nemmeno.<br/>
La compagnia di Seth non era male, come non era male quella degli altri ragazzi della squadra, ma delle volte Noa li guardava e si domandava perché accidenti li frequentasse ancora. Ormai i loro pomeriggi erano spesso scanditi da discorsi sterili, dibattiti sportivi e battute sessiste, e più il tempo passava, più era difficile, per Noa, digerirli. Li apprezzava a piccole dosi, un assaggio ogni tanto, ma il più delle volte li ascoltava e si trovava senza nulla da dire. Un cartonato sarebbe stato più partecipativo di lui.<br/>
Un’esplosione di risate divertite catturò la sua attenzione. Seguendo il suono, si voltò finché non ne individuò la fonte: Ysaelin Rowanwood ed Esthian Klepsydron. Erano sdraiati su un telo verde acqua e sghignazzavano, parlavano ed indicavano il cielo. Avevano i volti arrossati dalle risate.<br/>
Noa si chiese di cosa stessero parlando. Era sicuro che, qualunque cosa fosse, si sarebbe rivelata cento volte più interessante di Seth Montgomery che provava a convincerlo a rimorchiare ragazze a caso. Da quanto si conoscevano quei due? Esthian era approdato al Nova High School con una settimana di ritardo rispetto all’inizio dell’anno scolastico; ricordava di averlo notato per la prima volta in compagnia di Ysaelin una decina di giorni dopo, forse, verso metà settembre, e da quel momento non li aveva mai visti separati.<br/>
Rimase ad osservarli per qualche secondo. Non capiva cosa stessero dicendo, ma gli fu sufficiente scorgere i loro volti divertiti e i loro sguardi complici per avvertire una singola punta d’invidia. In quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto unirsi a loro.<br/>
«Andiamo, dai!»<br/>
Seth lo strappò a quelle riflessioni con un colpetto di mano sulla spalla. Adesso era in piedi, lo zaino in spalla.<br/>
«Andiamo dove?» chiese Noa, aggrottando la fronte. Quale assurda proposta si era perso per strada mentre era distratto?<br/>
«A salutare Brandy e le sue amiche. <em>"Ciao Brandy, come stai? Mi piace un sacco la camicetta che porti oggi. Ti va di venire con me allo Shard, domani sera?"</em>. Pensi di esserne capace?»<br/>
Seth gli fece cenno di alzarsi in piedi. Sembrava impaziente e Noa, nella speranza che assecondandolo si sarebbe visto lasciare in pace, si alzò in piedi a sua volta, anche se terribilmente svogliato.<br/>
«Bravo. Così ti voglio!» esclamò l’amico, battendogli una mano dietro la schiena prima di precederlo.<br/>
Noa sospirò. Mosse un passo, poi un altro, e lo sguardo indugiò in direzione di Megan; era ancora lì, sulla stessa panchina, con le stesse amiche e i lunghi capelli neri che ondeggiavano al ritmo del vento. Sperò che lei si girasse a guardarlo, che gli sorridesse e lo salutasse come quando stavano insieme. Quando nulla di tutto questo accadde, si arrese e seguì Seth verso il tavolo di Brandy Young.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. -3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano quasi le sette di sera quando gli allenamenti dei Nova Gales giunsero al termine. I ragazzi, un branco di liceali sudati e stanchi, si riversarono negli spogliatoi di fretta, nel disperato e abituale tentativo di accaparrarsi per primi l’acqua calda delle docce. Come sempre, alcuni vinsero quella corsa all’oro, altri no. Will Dayfire non provò neanche a partecipare alla competizione.<br/>
Ultimo ad entrare negli spogliatoi, si diresse con tutta calma verso una panca defilata – la più vicina al suo armadietto – e lì sedette, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale. I suoi capelli, di un bel castano chiaro dai toni caldi, erano bagnati di sudore e lui li tirò indietro per scoprire un po’ gli occhi. Si guardò attorno con aria distratta, senza vedere realmente quanto gli succedeva intorno. Non gli interessava sul serio.<br/>
Era stato un buon allenamento, rifletté, mentre aspettava che i suoi compagni di squadra uscissero dalle docce e si levassero dalle palle. Aveva giocato bene, era stato veloce e aveva fatto penare i titolari più del solito, confermandosi la riserva migliore. E da riserva a titolare il passo sarebbe stato breve, se solo si fosse deciso a partecipare con regolarità agli allenamenti e a dimostrare un po’ di sano interesse verso la squadra – due cose che non aveva una gran voglia di fare.<br/>
Non che giocare a basket gli dispiacesse, anzi, era una delle poche occasioni in cui riusciva a fare davvero gioco di squadra nella vita di tutti i giorni, ma l’idea di portare avanti un impegno duraturo, di avere gente pronta a contare su di lui per qualcosa, gli stava stretta come il collare di un cane. Così, quando si accorgeva di giocare troppo bene o con troppa frequenza, spariva per giorni; mollava gli allenamenti per settimane, fingendo di non esistere, finché le acque non erano calme o la voglia di sfogare un po’ di stress attraverso lo sport non si faceva sentire.<br/>
L’unica ragione per cui non era ancora stato cacciato fuori dalla squadra a calci nel sedere era l’immensa pazienza dell’allenatore, l’inspiegabile simpatia che quest’ultimo provava nei suoi confronti. E forse, a pensarci bene, un po’ di merito andava anche a Noa Eberhard, che aveva provato ad intercedere in suo favore quel paio di volte in cui il coach era stato troppo incazzato per ricordarsi di quanto Will gli andasse a genio.<br/>
Seguendo quell’ultimo pensiero, Will spostò lo sguardo in lungo e in largo per lo spogliatoio finché non individuò la figura di Noa, il perfettino per antonomasia, trovandolo seduto su una delle panche con la divisa fradicia ancora addosso. Strano che non si fosse già buttato in doccia, di solito era uno dei primi a prepararsi e ad uscire, a meno che non avesse qualcosa da dire alla squadra. Però, a pensarci bene, aveva mantenuto un atteggiamento insolito durante tutto l’allenamento, distratto, con la testa tra le nuvole, tanto che Will era riuscito a soffiargli la palla più di una volta – una gioia rara, solitamente, ma che quel giorno era stata fin troppo facile da ottenere.<br/>
«Ehi, Eberhard!» chiamò Will. Noa, perso in chissà quale riflessione, si voltò a guardarlo con l’aria smarrita di chi non doveva essersi reso conto del tempo che passava. Di solito loro due non parlavano granché – qualche battuta, una discussione ogni tanto dovuta a divergenze di vedute – ma Will si sentiva stranamente in buone quel giorno, più ciarliero del solito. Anche quella, di per sé, era una cosa molto strana.<br/>
«Palle girate, oggi?» gli domandò. «Hai giocato di merda.» Okay, forse quello non era proprio l’approccio più diplomatico di cui era capace.<br/>
Noa si strinse nelle spalle, senza offendersi come invece avrebbero fatto molti altri titolari dei Nova Gales. «Che ti devo dire? A tutti capitano le giornate no.»<br/>
«A tutti tranne che a te, di solito. Pensavo fossi immune.»<br/>
Noa Eberhard di malumore, distratto e che giocava come una riserva, era una di quelle cose anomale da segnare sul calendario. Chissà cosa poteva essere successo per ridurlo così, si domandò Will, e per un attimo fu quasi tentato di dare voce a quell’interrogativo. Poi ci ripensò.<br/>
«Tu invece hai giocato veramente bene» disse Noa, senza lasciar cadere il silenzio. Non c’era invidia o livore in quelle parole, solo una mera constatazione. «Pensi di continuare così quest’anno?»<br/>
<em>Oppure farai come l’anno scorso, mollandoci a metà campionato?<br/>
</em>L’altro non aveva detto nulla del genere, ma Will sapeva che la sua frase sarebbe dovuta finire così, e lo avrebbe fatto se solo Noa fosse stato un po’ meno cortese e diplomatico di quel che era. Non avrebbe avuto torto, in caso: mollarli a metà campionato era stato esattamente quello che Will aveva fatto l’anno precedente. Il che era un vero peccato, perché era un bravo giocatore – mobile, veloce, sgusciava dappertutto e compensava la mancanza di potenza con una precisione di tutto rispetto – ma la sua costanza era pressoché inesistente.<br/>
«Non lo so» rispose Will, dopo un breve momento di riflessione. «Dipende da come mi gira.»<br/>
«Dipende sempre da come ti gira.» Noa sbuffò una mezza risata dal naso. Si alzò, prese l’asciugamano e se lo sistemò in spalla. «Dovresti fartela girare bene, per una volta. Sei veramente bravo. È uno spreco averti in panchina, e lo sai anche tu.»<br/>
«Mh.» si limitò a replicare Will. Sapere che l’altro aveva ragione lo infastidiva più di quanto gli facesse piacere ricevere un complimento sulle sue capacità. Sì, era bravo, lo sapeva. No, non era certo di avere tutta questa voglia di prendersi l’impegno fisso della squadra.<br/>
«Pensaci, sul serio. Ti farebbe comodo anche per il curriculum scolastico.»<br/>
«Oh, che palle. Ma ti vai a fare ‘sta doccia o no?»<br/>
A Noa sfuggì una risata, e per un attimo parve un po’ meno cupo rispetto a prima, la testa un po’ meno tra le nuvole. Era sul punto di allontanarsi quando si bloccò di colpo, come se gli fosse tornato in mente qualcosa. Will lo guardò interrogativo, chiedendosi se gli sarebbe toccato ascoltare un altro po’ di predica.<br/>
«Comunque sono contento che la mano ti vada meglio» disse Noa.<br/>
«Come...?»<br/>
«La mano» ripeté l’altro, indicandolo. «Ieri era fasciata, no? Pensavo fosse per quello che non ti eri presentato agli allenamenti.»<br/>
Will esitò, con la sensazione di aver appena ricevuto una secchiata d’acqua in faccia – quel vago stordimento misto a stupore che raramente si trovava a provare. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano destra e si soffermò sulla pelle rosea, come appena rimarginata, che faceva bella mostra sulla nocca del dito medio. Era vero, lì c’era un taglio il giorno prima. Oppure era antecedente? Quando accidenti si era fatto male?<br/>
Turbato, si sforzò di ricordare. Era stato due sere prima, dopo l’ennesima lite con suo padre: era uscito, aveva pedalato a caso finché non si era ritrovato in un vicolo. Aveva colpito il muro – una volta o due? Non aveva importanza. Si era fatto male, parecchio, quello se lo ricordava. Aveva iniziato a perdere sangue, abbastanza da avvertire una punta di paura – ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, piuttosto la morte! – e poi... Poi era comparso il piccoletto, Esthian Klepsydron, e lo aveva medicato. Aveva pulito la ferita, lo aveva disinfettato e aveva bendato la mano con quel tocco leggero e preciso. Se lo ricordava bene, ne era rimasto colpito.<br/>
Però qualcosa non quadrava.<br/>
Due sere prima. Un taglio profondo. Sangue.<br/>
Come era possibile che adesso, a meno di quarantotto ore di distanza, non ci fosse che un po’ di pelle rosa e sensibile dove invece avrebbe dovuto esserci una lesione? E soprattutto, come diavolo aveva fatto lui a non farci caso, a non porsi prima quell’interrogativo?<br/>
Chiuse e aprì la mano un paio di volte aspettandosi di provare dolore, o anche solo un po’ di fastidio, che però non arrivò. Le ferite non rimarginavano così velocemente, aveva colpito a pugni abbastanza muri da saperlo bene. Era assurdo.<br/>
«Ma come cazzo...?»<br/>
Confuso, Will alzò lo sguardo, senza neanche sapere come formulare la domanda che lottava per uscirgli di bocca.<br/>
Noa non era più di fronte a lui, sparito chissà dove. Probabilmente si era rotto le palle di aspettare una sua risposta ed era andato a fare la doccia – una reazione più che comprensibile, perché chissà per quanto tempo era rimasto a fissarsi la mano come un idiota.<br/>
Tutto intorno, altri ragazzi andavano e venivano, si muovevano tra gli armadietti e l’uscita, pronti a lasciarsi alle spalle l’edificio scolastico fino all’indomani. Lui invece era ancora lì, col sudore che gli si stava gelando addosso e quella strana sensazione, come se qualcosa gli stesse sfuggendo proprio da sotto al naso, dopo avergli ballato davanti col solo scopo di attirare la sua attenzione.<br/>
Sbuffando, Will iniziò a sfilarsi di dosso la divisa, gettandola nervosamente sulla panca. L’indomani, si disse mentre agguantava l’asciugamano e si dirigeva verso le docce, avrebbe preso da parte Esthian Klepsydron e ci avrebbe scambiato quattro chiacchiere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. -2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era raro che Esthian rientrasse a casa subito dopo l’ultima lezione. Di solito amava fermarsi in biblioteca per studiare e finire i compiti, oppure trascorreva almeno un’ora o due in compagnia di Ysaelin, a gironzolare per i parchi di Nova Hill o ad occupare uno dei tavoli del Nova-Cupcake per un pomeriggio tutto chiacchiere e frappè. Stavolta non era andata così.<br/>
Appena il suono dell’ultima campanella della giornata aveva annunciato la fine delle lezioni, Esthian si era fiondato fuori dall’aula rapido come una saetta, mischiandosi al fiume di persone che si era riversato nei corridoi diretto verso l’uscita, e aveva fatto del suo meglio per allontanarsi dal Nova High School il più velocemente possibile.<br/>
Tutto questo perché? Per evitare Will Dayfire, naturalmente.<br/>
A seguito del loro strano incontro di qualche sera prima, e soprattutto dopo aver ricevuto aiuto il giorno successivo, Esthian si era illuso che le cose con Will Dayfire potessero andare bene. Forse, si era detto, ci sarebbe stato addirittura spazio per un principio di amicizia – tra un migliaio di anni, magari.<br/>
Poi quella stessa mattina, mentre era intento a richiudere il suo armadietto, Will lo aveva chiamato dal fondo del corridoio con una voce così forte e secca che quasi sembrava gli volesse ruggire contro.<br/>
«Klepsydron!» aveva esclamato, facendo voltare il diretto interessato e tre quarti degli altri studenti presenti. Ad Esthian era bastato vederlo muovere un passo nella sua direzione per andare nel panico.<br/>
Aveva fatto qualcosa di male? Lo aveva offeso? Aveva parcheggiato la bicicletta troppo vicino alla sua? Aveva incrociato il suo sguardo per errore? Si era infilato una delle sue penne nell’astuccio senza farci caso?!<br/>
Il giovane Klepsydron non aveva idea di quale fosse il problema e del perché Will Dayfire sembrasse avercela tanto con lui, ammesso che così fosse – e c’erano pochi dubbi in merito, vista l’enfasi con cui lo aveva chiamato.<br/>
Forse qualcuno li aveva visti qualche sera prima, nel vicolo, e si era permesso di prendere in giro Will perché aveva dato confidenza ad una mammoletta sfigata come lui. E magari Will era convinto che fosse stato Esthian a spifferare tutto, e adesso doveva difendere il proprio “onore” di bullo infilandogli la testa nel gabinetto.<br/>
Deciso a non voler sperimentare lo shampoo al gusto “scarico del water”, Esthian aveva reagito due modi: in un primo momento si era immobilizzato, gli occhi sgranati, quasi come un animaletto abbagliato dai fari di un’auto, e poi era fuggito, allontanandosi dal corridoio con uno scatto degno di una gazzella.<br/>
Evitarlo per il resto della giornata era stato tutto fuorché una passeggiata. Will, che non si era fatto scoraggiare dalla prima fuga di Esthian, aveva cercato di approcciarlo più di una volta tra una lezione e l’altra, e a lui era toccato dare fondo a tutto il proprio ingegno per scamparla in ogni singola occasione: prima tirando in mezzo uno dei professori, poi sgusciando dietro la porta del bagno delle ragazze – episodio che, nelle poche occupanti del momento, aveva scatenato più perplessità che sconcerto – e poi ancora entrando da un ingresso dell’aula d’arte e uscendo dall’altro, usando le scale antincendio per salire di piano, passando dietro gli spalti in palestra e via discorrendo. Aveva addirittura consumato il panino che aveva per pranzo dietro le quinte, con la scusa di essere interessato ad entrare nel club di teatro.<br/>
Ce l’aveva fatta, naturalmente, ma era stato difficile e faticoso. E per la miseria! Will Dayfire doveva essere di una cocciutaggine senza precedenti, perché aveva continuato a provare e riprovare, come uno squalo incollato alla pinna di una foca e pronto a divorarla!<br/>
Che cosa poteva mai avergli fatto, si chiese Esthian, mentre si richiudeva la porta di casa alle spalle, certo di essere al sicuro. Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore, tanto aveva camminato veloce per allontanarsi da scuola, e la giacca impermeabile che indossava lo stava soffocando. Era davvero stanco.<br/>
«Fiato corto, pulce?» Esthian sobbalzò, per poi darsi subito dell’idiota. Suo fratello Percy era dall’altro lato dell’ingresso, indosso ancora la divisa del Golden Hills, il liceo privato della città. Il suo sguardo, solitamente annoiato e indifferente, si condì di una punta di curiosità. «Ma sei tornato di corsa?»<br/>
«No!» esclamò Esthian, la voce decisamente troppo acuta perché quella bugia venisse presa sul serio. Si spogliò della giacca, che lasciò sull’appendiabiti accanto alla porta, e si sforzò di incamminarsi verso la cucina con una tranquillità che non gli apparteneva. I suoi passi apparvero rigidi e goffi, e Percy lo seguì.<br/>
«Ti danno fastidio a scuola?»<br/>
«No. Va tutto bene.»<br/>
«Sicuro?»<br/>
«Sì, sono sicuro.»<br/>
Esthian aprì il frigorifero e tirò fuori una confezione di succo di frutta all’arancia. Forse, considerando che era passata la metà di ottobre, una bella tazza di latte caldo o di thè sarebbe stata più adeguata alle temperature, ma lui stava morendo di caldo. Versò la bevanda in un bicchiere, intenzionato a portare tutto con sé al piano di sopra, in camera, ma quando si voltò trovò Percy ancora lì, a fissarlo. A disagio, si schiarì la voce.<br/>
«Che c’è?»<br/>
Suo fratello aggrottò impercettibilmente le sopracciglia. «Sicuro di stare bene?»<br/>
«Oh dèi, Percy...» Stava iniziando ad innervosirsi. Si era perso qualcosa? Gli erano spuntate delle antenne al centro della testa e non se ne era accorto? La sua pelle era diventata verde come quella di un mirialan?!<br/>
Prima di proseguire prese un bel respiro. Non voleva rispondere male a nessuno, men che meno ad un membro della sua famiglia che sembrava interessarsi sinceramente a lui. Era una cosa così rara, in fin dei conti.<br/>
«Sto bene, davvero» riprese appena fu certo di avere il pieno controllo delle proprie reazioni. Si sforzò addirittura di sorridere. «Sono tornato a casa un po’ di corsa perché voglio mettermi a studiare qui. Sai, col fatto che stasera esco, preferisco che mamma e papà mi sappiano a casa almeno oggi pomeriggio.»<br/>
Non era neanche una bugia in senso stretto. Ysaelin lo aveva convinto ad andare con lei allo Shard, dove avevano in programma di cenare e ascoltare un po’ di musica.<br/>
Avrebbe finalmente assaggiato un po’ di vita notturna di Nova Hill, aveva detto Ysaelin, buttando lì il suggerimento di <em>non</em> rivelare ai suoi il nome del locale quando avrebbe chiesto loro il permesso per uscire. Esthian aveva eseguito, anche se un po’ teso all’idea di essere scoperto, e si era sorpreso di quanto piacere aveva provato nel momento in cui sua madre, assolutamente ignara della sua meta – e altrettanto disinteressata – lo aveva autorizzato ad andare con una scrollata di spalle, a patto che tornasse per le dieci e mezza. <em>Le dieci e mezza.</em> Non era mai stato fuori casa in compagnia di qualcuno fino ad un’ora così tarda!<br/>
«Esci con quella tua amica di cui parli ogni tanto, giusto?» chiese Percy, e quando lo vide annuire, aggiunse: «È una cosa buona che tu ti stia facendo degli amici. Sono contento.»<br/>
Stavolta Esthian non dovette sforzarsi per sorridere.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Alle otto meno venti Esthian mise il naso fuori dalla sua stanza. Aveva trascorso il pomeriggio a studiare, come da programma, e si era interrotto con il giusto anticipo per andare a prepararsi. Non avendo idea di come fosse consono vestirsi in un posto come lo Shard, aveva finito per tirare fuori dall’armadio roba a caso, semplice e dai colori neutri: un paio di jeans, una felpa scura con il piccolo simbolo della flotta stellare ricamato all’altezza del cuore, e scarpe da ginnastica.<br/>
Da dieci minuti a quella parte Ysaelin lo stava tempestando di messaggi, entusiasta all’idea di riuscire finalmente a trascorrere una serata in sua compagnia, e lui, già agitato di suo, aveva finito col sentirsi elettrizzato e terrorizzato al tempo stesso. Nonostante i locali come lo Shard non lo avessero mai attratto granché, adesso non vedeva l’ora di andarci.<br/>
Il cellulare vibrò per l’ennesima volta – un emoji da parte di Ysaelin – e lui lo afferrò al volo, sistemando un’ultima volta i capelli arruffati prima di scendere al piano di sotto. Era già diretto verso l’ingresso quando venne intercettato.<br/>
«Ehi, cucciolo. Dove credi di andare?»<br/>
Sua madre, Fiona Klepsydron, abbandonò il salotto per avvicinarsi a lui. Era vestita magnificamente, con un abito che riusciva a farla sembrare tanto sobria quanto affascinante, e stava sistemando al lobo un orecchino di zaffiro. Esthian rallentò fino a fermarsi.<br/>
«Sei elegantissima, mamma!» Lei gli sorrise, contenta del complimento, e lui proseguì. «Stasera esco con la mia compagna di classe, ricordi? Ysaelin. Ne abbiamo parlato ieri.»<br/>
Sua madre lo guardò con aria vacua per un paio di secondi, poi sgranò gli occhi. «Oh, accidenti, è vero!»<br/>
Esthian si sentì gelare. Perché aveva detto “<em>oh, accidenti</em>” in quel modo? Che stava a significare? Deglutì, sforzandosi di apparire meno nervoso di quanto in realtà fosse. «C’è qualche problema?»<br/>
<em>Ti prego, dimmi di no! </em> – pensò intensamente. –<em> Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti pre-<br/>
</em>«In realtà sì, cucciolo.»<br/>
<em>NO!<br/>
</em>Dovette sfuggirgli un’espressione devastata, perché sua madre si portò una mano alla bocca e gli si fece incontro. «Tesoro, mi dispiace così tanto. Sono una stupida, è tutta colpa mia! Ho detto a Carl e ad Hannah che potevano lasciare Willy e Bianca qui da noi per stasera.»<br/>
«Co-» Esthian sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, confuso. «Chi sono Hannah e Willy...?»<br/>
«Hannah e <em>Carl </em>Trent» lo corresse sua madre, «sono i nostri vicini. Abitano nel villino piccolo, quello con il portico tutto decorato di fregi.» Il ragazzino continuò a fissarla stravolto. «Hanno due figli, Bianca e Willy, e quel cagnolino bellissimo, che è un... un... Come si chiama quella razza col culetto da fotografia?»<br/>
«Welsh Corgi» suggerì Esthian meccanicamente.<br/>
«Corgi, esatto!» Fiona si diede uno schiaffetto sulla fronte. «Insomma, loro due festeggiano l’anniversario stasera, e c’è bisogno che qualcuno badi ai loro figli. Speravano di riuscire almeno a cenare da soli in un buon ristorante, e mica ti puoi portare i figli ad una cena al lume di candela, no?»<br/>
«Ah.» Inoppugnabile, pensò lui, pur senza comprendere appieno perché quello dovesse essere un suo problema. «Però scusami, mamma, non ho capito... Che c’entra tutto questo col fatto che sto uscendo?»<br/>
«Oh, tesoro...» Fiona gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. Aveva un’espressione così dispiaciuta che ad Esthian diede quasi fastidio. «Io, tuo padre e Brina stasera andiamo a cena dal sindaco, ricordi?»<br/>
Certo che se lo ricordava. <em>Lui</em>, al contrario di altri, ricordava ciò che gli veniva detto. Annuì, sforzandosi di non cadere preda dell’agitazione.<br/>
«Sì, certo» rispose.<br/>
«E Percy rimane a dormire da quel suo amico. È uscito un’oretta fa.»<br/>
Ricordava anche quello. Annuì di nuovo, ricordandosi di inspirare ed espirare. «Ma c’è Xerion...»<br/>
Con un tempismo surreale, quasi troppo preciso per non essere calcolato, Xerion scese le scale a passo svelto. Era vestito bene, di tutto punto, e aveva già indosso il suo cappotto preferito – un doppiopetto lungo fino al ginocchio, nero con i bottoni di bronzo.<br/>
«Io vado!» esclamò innocente, passando loro accanto. Si fermò a baciare una guancia della madre, poi si voltò verso Esthian, lo osservò un istante e aggrottò la fronte. «Ehi, che succede? Cos’è quell’aria da funerale?»<br/>
«Ci siamo scordati che anche Esthian aveva un impegno stasera» disse Fiona, le labbra strette per il dispiacere.<br/>
«No!» Xerion tirò fuori una delle sue migliori espressioni stupite, così candide e credibili. Esthian iniziò a sentire il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene. «Oh, cavoli, mi dispiace...»<br/>
<em>Bugiardo!</em> – pensò Esthian, sforzandosi di trattenere quell’accusa tra i denti. «Perché stai uscendo?» gli chiese invece.<br/>
«Devo lavorare ad un progetto importante per l’università. Ho preso l’impegno con altri due compagni e ci vediamo a casa di uno di loro per metterci subito all’opera. Dobbiamo fare un lavoro perfetto. Il professor Anderson è uno difficile. Se non si riesce subito a fare una buona impressione su di lui, è difficile poi entrare nelle sue grazie.»<br/>
Xerion snocciolò quelle parole con la passione di un attore di talento che recitava un copione, ma le uniche cose che Esthian sentì uscirgli di bocca furono: <em>bla, bla, bla e ancora bla</em>. Bugie. Bugie precise come solo Xerion sapeva raccontarne. Non c’era nessun progetto universitario, nessuna scadenza improrogabile, ne era sicuro. Si sentì stringere i pugni e avvertì le guance bruciargli, rosse per la rabbia.<br/>
«Dovevo uscire io, stasera» gli sfuggì. «C’è una persona che già mi sta aspettando. Non esco mai!»<br/>
«Esthian, mi dispiace!» esclamò Xerion. Ma non era vero che gli dispiaceva, non importava quanto risultasse credibile. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe, ostentando un rammarico che non gli apparteneva. «Posso... Posso avvisare gli altri che non sarò dei loro stasera. Inizieremo il progetto domani.»<br/>
«Ma così perdereste un’intera serata di lavoro» replicò sua madre, preoccupata.<br/>
Xerion scosse il capo, si strinse nelle spalle e sospirò – una drammatica e sentita performance. «Vedremo di fare in tempo per la scadenza, mamma. Se Esthian deve uscire e non c’è nessuno che può badare ai piccoli dei Trent...» Lasciò la frase in sospeso apposta, un amo lanciato nel mare. Come era prevedibile, sua madre abboccò.<br/>
«Non se ne parla nemmeno. Devi lavorare per l’università, non vai certo a divertirti!» Fiona Klepsydron si voltò verso Esthian. Del dispiacere che provava inizialmente non c’era più traccia, ora sostituito da un’espressione severa. «Esthian, tuo fratello non ti chiede mai niente. Considerando che si tratta di un’emergenza legata allo studio, potresti anche mollare la presa per questa volta.»<br/>
«<em>Per questa volta</em>?!» sbottò lui, quasi senza accorgersi di aver alzato la voce. Non era mai successo. Non era mai riuscito ad alzare il tono con i suoi prima di allora, e quasi non ci fece caso, tanto era arrabbiato. Non avrebbe comunque avuto il tempo di gioirne, visto che sua madre non prese bene la sua reazione.<br/>
«Esthian Klepsydron!» sbottò lei. Nome e cognome voleva dire che era arrivato il momento di chiudere la bocca, o sarebbero fioccate punizioni. «Smettila di comportarti come un bambino e prova a fare l’adulto, per una volta!»<br/>
Erano parole ingiuste quelle, pensò Esthian mentre se le sentiva arrivare addosso. Tra tutti i suoi fratelli, lui era quello che non faceva i capricci, che rispondeva “sì” quando bisognava rispondere di sì e “no” quando bisognava rispondere di no. Era quello che non protestava, che non aveva mai dato problemi, che tornava sempre a casa in orario e che non aveva mai preteso più di quanto gli venisse concesso dai suoi genitori. Così passivo da risultare invisibile, addirittura dimenticabile.<br/>
Esthian sentì le lacrime pungergli ai bordi degli occhi, ma diede fondo a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non lasciarle uscire. Non avrebbe mai dato a suo fratello la soddisfazione di vederlo piangere in quel momento. Serrò le labbra, strinse i denti così forte da sentire i muscoli del volto dolergli. Poi annuì.<br/>
«Bene» disse sua madre, lapidaria, accogliendo quel gesto come una resa. «Uscirai un’altra volta. Non credo sia un dramma.»<br/>
Senza aggiungere altro, la donna si voltò e tornò in salotto e Xerion, che in silenzio aveva gustato quella scena come fosse stata un piatto prelibato, si lasciò sfuggire un sorrido largo e soddisfatto. Esthian lo vide indietreggiare fino alla porta, muovere una mano in un saluto canzonatorio e poi uscire, e a lui non rimase altro da fare che recuperare il cellulare, per chiamare Ysaelin e avvisarla che non avrebbe potuto raggiungerla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. -1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; ehi come sta andando lì?? tutto ok? hai già fritto i gremlins?</p><p>&gt; I gremlins sono parcheggiati davanti alla TV, ipnotizzati dai cartoni animati. È tardi e dovrebbero dormire, invece sono più svegli di me.</p><p>&gt; creature di satana… scappa!!! sei ancora in tempo per raggiungermi, sai? una tua parola e io prendo il mio cavallo bianco e arrivo eroicamente a recuperarti</p><p>&gt; Non preoccuparti...</p><p>&gt; TROPPO TARDI!!!</p><p>&gt; Tanto l’unica cosa che vorrei fare al momento è mettermi a dormire e svegliarmi direttamente alla fine di questo stupido weekend.</p><p>&gt; non mi piace sentirti così giù :’(</p><p>&gt; Stai tranquilla, davvero. È una serata un po’ così, ma ora mi passa. Pensa a divertirti, okay? ❤️</p><p>&gt; yep. abbraccino a distanza ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ notte notte! :*<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Yaselin inviò il messaggio, rilesse rapidamente la sua ultima chat con Esthian e poi, trascinata da un moto di rabbia, mollò con poca grazia il cellulare sul piano del tavolo, facendo vibrare pericolosamente tanto il bicchiere di aranciata quanto la ciotolina di patatine che aveva di fronte.<br/>
Il venerdì sera allo Shard era un impegno fisso ormai. Gente con cui chiacchierare o ballare si trovava sempre – a volte si trattava anche di suoi compagni di scuola – e quella sera non avrebbe fatto eccezione. Le sarebbe bastato guardarsi intorno, puntare una persona qualsiasi nella moltitudine sparpagliata tra i tavoli, il bancone, i divanetti e la pista da ballo sotto il palco, e voilà! Serata in compagnia assicurata! Da che era arrivata non si era mossa dal tavolino, eroicamente conquistato spintonando alcune ragazze più grandi – smorfiosette dell’ultimo anno al Nova High – sicura che di lì a poco avrebbe condiviso quel posto d’onore con Esthian. La vista sul palco era perfetta! Peccato che non era andata esattamente come aveva sperato.<br/>
Esthian l’aveva chiamata quasi tre ore prima, per spiegarle che non avrebbe potuto raggiungerla. Era stato incastrato dalla famiglia, questa era l’unica cosa che era riuscita a capire. Ah, naturalmente ci era rimasto malissimo, si capiva anche quello, e lei si era arrabbiata più di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile. Per ragioni che neanche Ysaelin era in grado spiegarsi davvero, sapere l’amico giù di morale le faceva venire voglia di spaccare qualcosa a mani nude.<br/>
Fosse dipeso da lei, sarebbe andata a prendere Esthian a casa e se lo sarebbe trascinato in braccio fino allo Shard, al diavolo i marmocchi dei vicini! Ma non poteva farlo. Non poteva farci niente e la cosa le bruciava.<br/>
“Avremo altre occasioni per uscire insieme, non preoccuparti”, le aveva detto lui. Ed era vero, ma lo aveva fatto con un tono mesto e amareggiato che non le era sfuggito, con la voce che tremava appena, come quella di una persona sul punto di piangere, e questo l’aveva riempita di rabbia.<br/>
Doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato nelle persone capaci di ridurre qualcuno come Esthian Klepsydron in lacrime; qualcosa di marcio, di putrescente, che meritava solo disprezzo.<br/>
Ysaelin, pur essendo sempre stata una tipetta dalle forti opinioni, era rimasta colpita nello scoprirsi capace di certi pensieri. Era sempre stata piuttosto intuitiva, ma l’empatia che provava nei confronti di Esthian era così acuta che a volte la spaventava, e nell’ultima settimana si era chiesta spesso se dipendesse da quel bizzarro primo contatto al Nova-Cupcake, quando le loro aure avevano cozzato goffamente l’una contro l’altra per poi trovare uno strano e rassicurante equilibrio, oppure da chissà che altro.<br/>
Amareggiata, Ysaelin guardò il suo bicchiere d’aranciata pieno per metà e storse la bocca. Ci sarebbero state bene due dita di vodka, dannazione!<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Superando una coppia intenta a divorarsi la faccia anziché baciarsi come tutte le persone normali, Will fece il suo ingresso nella sala principale dello Shard, un enorme rettangolo dalle pareti tinte di nero all’interno del quale erano disseminati divanetti, tavoli e sgabelli. In fondo, dall’altro lato rispetto all’entrata, c’erano il palco e la pista da ballo.<br/>
Era stato uno strano venerdì, molto più di quanto aveva immaginato quella mattina quando era sceso dal letto, e lui, nonostante le migliori intenzioni, aveva finito per innervosirsi più del dovuto. Un po’ di svago allo Shard era praticamente d’obbligo.<br/>
Fece per virare a destra, in direzione del bancone, ma si bloccò non appena si accorse che anche Ysaelin Rowanwood era lì. Incrociarla in giro gli avrebbe fatto piacere a prescindere – nonostante si beccassero spesso, era una delle poche persone che gli andavano veramente a genio a scuola – ma stavolta quell’incontro sembrava cadere proprio a fagiolo. Aveva passato tutto il santo giorno a rincorrere quello scricciolo con cui Ysaelin amava gironzolare, e ogni dannata volta se l’era visto sfuggire per un soffio, neanche si fosse trattato di una fottuta anguilla!<br/>
«Ehi, Ysa!»<br/>
Ysaelin alzò gli occhi dal bicchiere di aranciata e gli scoccò uno sguardo truce, degno di un’assassina.<br/>
<em>Oh, merda!</em> – pensò lui. Avrebbe dovuto capire che tirava una brutta aria quando l’aveva vista tutta sola e con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, e ora era troppo tardi per tornare indietro e farsi i cazzi suoi al bancone.<br/>
«Che vuoi?» borbottò lei tagliente, come se qualcuno le avesse appena sputato nella bevanda. Will pensò di fare una battuta a riguardo, ma ci ripensò subito – un raro episodio di saggezza e autoconservazione.<br/>
«Va tutto bene?» provò a chiederle, pentendosene subito. Se lui si fosse sentito rivolgere una domanda del genere in un momento di nervosismo, si sarebbe fatto girare i coglioni come pale di un elicottero. E infatti...<br/>
«Bene un cazzo, Will. E no, prima che tu lo chieda, non mi va di parlarne.»<br/>
«Okay, scusa.» Will alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Posso sedermi qui con te o aspetti qualcuno?»<br/>
Se possibile, l’espressione di Ysaelin si incupì ulteriormente. «<em>Aspettavo</em> qualcuno» lo corresse. «Esthian doveva raggiungermi.»<br/>
Oh, perfetto! Ci aveva pensato lei a mettere in mezzo l’argomento “scrocchiazeppi”! Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio, pensò, mentre sedeva sullo sgabello destinato al piccoletto.<br/>
«Non dirmi che ti ha dato buca!»<br/>
«No. L’hanno incastrato a fare da babysitter a due mostriciattoli.» Ysaelin controllò il cellulare, poi sbuffò. «Ci è rimasto malissimo, poveraccio.»<br/>
«Bella merda. Ci credo...» commentò lui. Buon Dio, passare da “serata con una tipa come Ysaelin” a “babysitter ad un paio di marmocchi” doveva essere una delusione non indifferente. «Magari ti raggiunge più tardi...?»<br/>
«No» sospirò lei. A Will quasi sfuggì di bocca un’imprecazione. Ma uno che doveva fare per parlare con Klepsydron? Accendere un cero in chiesa e sperare in un miracolo?! La frustrazione dovette dipingerglisi in volto perché Ysaelin, osservandolo, aggrottò la fronte. «Senti un po’... Tu è tutto il giorno che lo insegui.»<br/>
«Non è vero.»<br/>
«Sì che è vero! Non sono stupida. Ti ho visto mentre lo rincorrevi intorno all’aula di arte.»<br/>
«Ah.» Will si mandò mentalmente al diavolo per non essere stato più accorto. Ma non era colpa sua! Lui voleva solo parlare con lo scrocchiazeppi, mica mangiarlo a colazione!<br/>
«Allora?» incalzò lei. Stava tamburellando con le dita sul tavolo e quello non era mai un buon segno.<br/>
Eh... <em>Allora?</em> Un’ottima domanda, a cui però Will non aveva una gran voglia di rispondere. Non gli andava di condividere tutte le assurde e paradossali congetture che affollavano la sua mente – roba senza senso, che si vergognava anche solo a prendere in considerazione.<br/>
Per quanto Ysaelin gli andasse a genio, non voleva parlarne neanche con lei, così riordinò rapidamente i pensieri e si sforzò di essere credibile quando le rispose: «Volevo chiedergli se ha tempo di darmi ripetizioni.»<br/>
Forse l’aveva sparata troppo grossa, pensò, quando vide come la ragazza lo stava guardando. «Ripetizioni? Tu?» chiese lei. «Bella battuta!»<br/>
«Che c’è, pensi di essere la sola a non voler essere bocciata? Il mio curriculum scolastico fa schifo, come ama ripetermi Eberhard.» Si voltò verso il bancone e così fece anche Ysaelin; entrambi si ritrovarono ad osservare Noa Eberhard, che con aria annoiata stava ascoltando un dibattito tra un paio di suoi amici. Lui li notò, sorrise cordiale e li salutò con una mano. Will e Ysaelin ricambiarono, poi tornarono a guardarsi.<br/>
«Va bene, forse non dice proprio che fa schifo. Usa parole meno estreme, ma il senso è quello.» Will si strinse nelle spalle. «Ho pensato che... Senti, quest’anno devo trovare un buon metodo di studio, per portare a casa voti decenti ed evitare un sacco di rotture di palle, okay? E Klepsydron, oltre ad essere un secchione patentato, sembra anche una persona molto paziente, quindi...» Lasciò la frase in sospeso. Oddio, più pronunciava quelle parole ad alta voce e più ci trovava un senso. Non era quello il suo piano!<br/>
Ysaelin sospirò e annuì: «Già. Esthian è davvero molto paziente. Forse anche troppo.»<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Era da mezz’ora che Seth e Brian battibeccavano su chi fosse la più brava a baciare, tra tutte le ragazze che dichiaravano di aver frequentato la scorsa estate. Era una lista assurdamente lunga, tanto che Noa, sul punto di annegare nel proprio bicchiere di Coca-Cola, si stava chiedendo dove avessero presumibilmente trovato il tempo, quei due, per stare con ognuna delle nominate per almeno cinque minuti consecutivi. Ormai ne era sicuro, la metà dei nomi usciti fuori erano inventati di sana pianta.<br/>
Annoiato fino al midollo, il ragazzo si guardò attorno nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di interessante in ciò che lo circondava, ma non ebbe molta fortuna.<br/>
Sembrava un venerdì sera qualsiasi, con lo Shard pieno zeppo di ragazzi di varie età – perlopiù liceali e universitari. In pochi avrebbero potuto dire di avere più di trent’anni, comunque. Alcuni erano volti abbastanza noti, altri un po’ meno, ma non c’era niente di veramente nuovo.<br/>
Noa guardò l’orologio e fu deluso dalla posizione delle lancette. Non erano neanche le undici e lui non vedeva l’ora di andare a casa. Non era così che aveva immaginato l’inizio del weekend.<br/>
Fu quasi per caso che si voltò in direzione del tavolo occupato da Ysaelin Rowanwood e Will Dayfire; entrambi seduti sui loro sgabelli, lo stavano fissando con aria vacua, in silenzio, e per un attimo si sentì vagamente a disagio. Alzò una mano, li salutò e venne ricambiato con un cenno del capo da parte dei due, che poi tornarono a fare capannello, lasciandolo interdetto e confuso.<br/>
Stavano parlando di lui?<br/>
<em>Stavano parlando di qualcosa che non fossero nomi e lingue di ragazze inventate?!<br/>
</em>«Ehi, dove vai?»<br/>
Nel momento in cui Seth gli toccò la spalla, si rese conto di aver iniziato a camminare. Non voleva essere tirato dentro quella discussione, non di nuovo, così si strinse nelle spalle e sputò fuori la prima bugia credibile che gli venne in mente: «Mi hanno chiamato. Torno tra un attimo. Non continuate senza di me, eh?»<br/>
<em>O anche sì, con comodo, tanto non vi sto ascoltando</em> – pensò, sentendosi subito un po’ in colpa. Insomma, erano suoi amici dai tempi delle medie, facevano parte della stessa squadra di basket, e forse avrebbe dovuto mostrare più pazienza nei loro confronti, più partecipazione. Forse sì, disse a sé stesso, ma non quella sera.<br/>
«Posso?»<br/>
Ysaelin e Will si voltarono verso di lui e lo osservarono in silenzio, mentre prendeva posto sull’ultimo sgabello libero rimasto intorno al tavolino. Chiaramente nessuno dei due si aspettava quella mossa.<br/>
Fu Ysaelin la prima a parlare: «Che abbiamo fatto?»<br/>
«Niente.» Noa aggrottò la fronte. «Perché?»<br/>
«Perché i boyscout stanno con i boyscout e i cattivi elementi stanno con i cattivi elementi» fece Will, col tono di chi la sapeva lunga. «È risaputo.»<br/>
«È risaputo» gli fece eco Ysaelin, annuendo con fare serio prima di accennare un sorriso.<br/>
«Oh. Scusate, volevo solo fare quattro chiacchiere» ammise Noa, forse con una punta d’imbarazzo. «Rimango solo un minuto.» <em>Il tempo di riprendere fiato. </em>«Mi sono messo in mezzo in un brutto momento?»<br/>
«No, macché.» Will sbuffò. «Sei arrivato giusto in tempo. Ysa si stava lagnando perché il suo nuovo fidanzatino l’ha scaricata.»<br/>
«Parli così solo perché sei geloso. E fai bene!» lo rimbeccò la ragazza, un ghignetto dispettoso a fior di labbra. «Il prossimo anno, Esty avrà la fila fuori dalla porta, vedrai!»<br/>
«Sì. Nei suoi sogni, forse.»<br/>
«Ah, si parla di Esthian!» A Noa, Esthian Klepsydron andava a genio, educato e tranquillo com’era. «Doveva venire allo Shard?»<br/>
«Sì...» Ysaelin si rabbuiò.<br/>
«A quanto pare, i suoi lo hanno costretto a fare da babysitter a due carlini rabbiosi» aggiunse Will, che con quella battuta riuscì a strappare una risatina alla ragazza.<br/>
«Mi dispiace» fece Noa. «Certo, è sorprendente che gli avessero dato il permesso di venire qui, in primis.»<br/>
«Mica sapevano che sarebbe venuto allo Shard! Per chi mi hai preso, per una cretina? Gli avevo detto di non dire una parola a riguardo!»<br/>
«Ah...» Ovvio, scemo lui! Meglio deviare un po’ l’argomento. «Ehi, a proposito di Esthian, come mai oggi lo inseguivi per i corridoi?»<br/>
Will, sentendosi interpellato, si mosse a disagio sullo sgabello. «Non stavo inseguendo Klepsydron!»<br/>
«A me sembrava di sì.»<br/>
«Sembrava anche a me» fece eco Ysaelin. «È quello che gli ho detto anch’io.»<br/>
«Volevo solo parlargli! È lui che fugge dappertutto come un fottuto coniglio! Senza motivo, poi.»<br/>
«Ehi!» la ragazza gli puntò il dito contro. «Occhio a come parli di lui.»<br/>
«Scusa tanto, mamma orsa!»<br/>
Seguire quello scambio strappò a Noa un sorrisetto, che tuttavia si spense in fretta, non appena Seth sbracciò per attirare la sua attenzione e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Per un attimo sentì l’impulso di nascondersi sotto il tavolo, ma si affrettò a scacciarlo.<br/>
Che stava facendo lì, in fin dei conti? Will e Ysaelin non erano gente che frequentava abitualmente. Non erano suoi amici, non avevano praticamente niente in comune – a parte la squadra di basket con Dayfire.<br/>
«Scusatemi» disse, alzandosi in piedi. «Torno dagli altri.»<br/>
«Non vedi l’ora, eh? Un tono così accorato non l’avevo mai sentito» commentò Ysaelin con una punta di sarcasmo, abbandonando a sua volta lo sgabello. Colto un po’ sul vivo, Noa si sforzò di non mostrarsi in difficoltà.<br/>
«Vai già via?»<br/>
«Sì. Tanto sono di cattivo umore, meglio se me ne torno a casa.»<br/>
«Mi spiace, Ysa» intervenne Will. Nella sua voce, per una volta, non c’era traccia di scherno e la ragazza parve apprezzare. Un cenno della mano, un sorriso ad entrambi, e Ysaelin si incamminò verso l’uscita a passo spedito.<br/>
I due rimasti si separarono. Will si avvicinò al palco e ben presto la sua figura venne inghiottita nel mare di gente che si muoveva e ballava sotto le luci stroboscopiche. Noa, suo malgrado, si incamminò in direzione di Seth e Brian a passo di formica. Guidato dal desiderio di fuga, il suo sguardo indugiò sulla scritta “EXIT” in fondo al locale, giusto il tempo di farlo andare a sbattere contro qualcuno.<br/>
«Scusa!» esclamò, nella speranza di farsi sentire nonostante la musica ad alto volume. Per fortuna il bicchiere che aveva in mano era vuoto, altrimenti ne avrebbe sicuramente rovesciato il contenuto addosso al malcapitato.<br/>
La persona che aveva urtato – un ragazzo alto, di bell’aspetto, con un doppiopetto nero chiuso da bottoni di bronzo decorati – gli sorrise affabile. «Tranquillo, non è successo niente.»<br/>
Noa non poté evitare di soffermarsi ad osservarlo mentre passava un braccio attorno alle spalle di una bella ragazza dai capelli biondi, allontanandosi poi con lei in direzione di una delle aree secondarie dello Shard. Aveva qualcosa di familiare, pensò, che tuttavia non riuscì a cogliere.<br/>
«Ehi, eccoti!» Seth gli sbucò da sinistra e lo scrollò per le spalle. «Ti eri perso per strada?» gli domandò, e a lui non rimase altro da fare che seguirlo verso il tavolo occupato dal resto dei titolari dei Nova Gales.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Era quasi mezzanotte quando i coniugi Klepsydron e Brina tornarono a casa. Erano di buon umore, contenti della serata e al loro fianco, a percorrere il viale che dal cancello conduceva alla porta d’ingresso, c’erano anche Hannah e Carl Trent.<br/>
Avevano tutti l’aria soddisfatta, constatò Esthian, che si limitò a salutare gli ospiti con l’educazione dovuta prima di salire in camera. A sua madre non rivolse neanche una parola. Non aveva voglia di sentire la sua voce, o di sentire la propria mente le parlava. Non aveva voglia di fare niente, a parte gettarsi a letto, sommergersi sotto le coperte e rimanere lì fino a lunedì mattina, quando finalmente sarebbe ricominciata la settimana, le lezioni, la routine scolastica, e lui sarebbe stato libero da quelle quattro mura.<br/>
Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle senza far rumore, quasi avesse paura di disturbare qualcuno. Ma nessuno stava dormendo a casa Klepsydron. Suo padre e sua madre erano ancora al piano terra, Brina si era chiusa in bagno per struccarsi e mettere il pigiama, Percy avrebbe passato la notte fuori e Xerion non si era ancora degnato di tornare. E forse, se anche avesse sbattuto la porta, nessuno l’avrebbe sentito comunque.<br/>
Triste e arrabbiato, si trascinò verso la finestra. Fece per chiudere le imposte, ma il suo sguardo venne attirato dalla falce calante che brillava nel cielo, un sorriso d’argento tra le nuvole trascinate dal vento.<br/>
Quando aprì i vetri venne investito dall’aria umida e frizzante, che gli strappò un brivido e gli scompigliò i capelli. Gli piacque, così sedette sul bordo della finestra, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo notturno, il desiderio di volare e abbandonarsi tutto alle spalle che gli premeva nel petto con un’insistenza difficile da ignorare. Ma se anche fosse stato possibile, non l’avrebbe mai fatto – non ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio – così cercò di allontanarsi da quei pensieri, di spingerli via e chiuderli in fondo al cuore, così nascosti che anche lui si sarebbe dimenticato della loro esistenza.<br/>
La falce lunare sembrava quasi osservarlo dall’alto come una giudice silente e distaccata, e tuttavia in qualche modo rassicurante. Esthian socchiuse gli occhi, poggiò il capo contro il bordo della finestra e fece un rapido calcolo mentale.<br/>
«Luna nuova a Samhain» mormorò, la sua voce solo un soffio trascinato via dal vento. Rimase lì, ad osservare la falce calante e a farsi osservare di rimando finché non arrivò il sole a sostituirla.</p><p>
  <b>FINE</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>